My Dark Side
by evildragon503
Summary: A Oneshot based on Kelly Clarkson's song "My Dark Side". Harry confronts Draco in the room of requirement while he tries to repair the vanishing cabinet. Slash


**My Dark Side**

_There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away  
_

Draco slammed his fist into the wall of the vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement. _Why isn't it working_? he thought frustrated holding his now pain filled hand.

He needed to get it to work or he would soon be an orphan. As soon as his father had forced Draco to accept the Dark Mark, Voldemort had told him to get his Death Eaters into the castle or he would torture his parents till they begged him to kill them.

Draco rubbed the tattoo on his forearm. Not for the first time he was filled with hatred for his father for choosing to follow the lunatic but the feeling was soon replaced by concern for his family.

Sighing he wanted to go back to do the impossible when a voice suddenly said "What are you doing Malfoy?"

Draco abruptly turned around and found himself staring into green eyes.

"Potter."

_Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am  
_

"What are you doing here?" Harry repeated his question, his eyes full of suspicion. _Great why does the git always turn up when I don't need him most?_ Draco thought.

"None of your business Potter" snapped Draco, pushing Harry away and making his way to the door. He just had to finish repairing the cabinet another time but Harry wasn't giving up so easily.

"Stop Malfoy" called Harry and in the next moment Draco felt something hard hitting him in the back and he fell to the ground.

"Bloody hell" shouted Draco angrily and wanted to get up but Harry simply sat on him and didn't let him get up.

"Get off me you idiot!"

"First you tell me what you were doing here" said Harry holing a struggling Draco down.

"And why do you think I would tell the golden boy? So you can go to the old goat and tell him everything?" sneered Draco.

"He could help you" said Harry slowly easing the grip on Draco.

_Nobody can help me,_ he thought and looked away from Harry.

"Why?" asked Harry and Draco closed annoyed his eyes. He hated when he thought out loud.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" asked Draco instead of answering. With his eyes still closed he jerked violently when he felt a hand on one of his cheeks. When he opened them again he found Harry's face mere inches from his. _What was he doing?_

"Please Draco" begged Harry.

_Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?  
_

"I can't" said Draco lost in Harry's emerald eyes. The boy on top of Draco smiled and looked at him with soft eyes.

"I know I have given you no reason to do so but you can trust me Draco."

Draco snorted but kept his eyes locked with Harry's. "You are only saying this because Dumbledore forced you to go spying on me."

"No he did not. I'm doing it on my own account" confessed Harry.

"Why? No hobbies?"

Harry leant closer so Draco could feel Harry's breath on his lips.

"No. I do it because I care about you."

_Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
It can become  
A few give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am  
_

"Please don't" said Draco with a small voice. In his third year Draco had figured out his crush for the raven haired Gryffindor and had kept it a secret. His fellow Slytherin would have bullied him without mercy. Not because he liked boys but because he liked Potter.

"Why not?" asked Harry softly running a hand through Draco's soft blond hair.

"I'm on the enemies side Harry" breathed Draco and closed his eyes to not see the disappointment in Harry's eyes.

The hand stopped for a second but immediately continued to smooth his hair.

"Did you join freely?" Harry wanted to know and Draco shook his head.

"Your father?" Draco simply nodded.

"I don't care Draco. You are no real Death Eater."

_Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay_

"But you should care!" shouted Draco and pushed Harry away from him and got to his feet. Harry looked confused and slightly hurt.

"Why? You are no bad guy Draco. You had no choice" he stated.

"I…I got to go. Bye Potter" said Draco and headed to the door. He almost made it this time but inches from the door he felt Harry's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't run away. We can work this out together" said Harry.

"You don't want somebody like me Harry. You want somebody who can support you during the war which is about to come. You need somebody who helps you defeat Voldemort. You deserve somebody good" said Draco with a heavy heart, fighting away the tears.

"I want somebody who I can trust completely and I can count on but can't you see?" asked Harry and gently turned Draco around so he could look him into the eyes. "You are this guy. I want you Draco. Only you."

_Will you love me?  
Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?_

"I love you Draco" said Harry softly and pressed his lips in a gentle kiss to Draco's lips. At first Draco was frozen with shock but soon the knot in his stomach melted away and he kissed Harry, his Harry back.

_Maybe things aren't going to be so bad._

* * *

**Original Image: clubs/harry-and-draco/images/8259428/title/drarry- fanart**

**Maybe the story will be continued with another song.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


End file.
